sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Angel the Mega Absol
Angel is a Level Mobianised Mega Absol that was abducted by Doctor Eggman from (Pokemon) Earth and moved to Mobius alongside some other Mega Evolved pokemon and forced to try and kill Sonic. Info Full Name: Angel Mega Absol Title: Mega Form Pokemon Job/Occupation: Unknown Other Names: Angie, Abby Age: Lv. 60 (Sixteen for human age) Gender: Female Species: Mega Absol Family: Supposedly has a little brother Romantic Interest(s): Unknown Alignment: Neutral Fur/Muzzle Colour: Skin colour is black, all her fur being Pure Snow White Eye Colour: Brown Homeworld: Kantos Region, (Pokemon)Earth, currently traveling Mobius trying to get back home Appearance Angel is your average Absol Mega-Evolution; Pure snow white fur covering her body, The two common horns and black stone shape mark on her head, beautiful angelic wings on her back, fur tuft on her chest and claws on her feet. Only real difference to a normal Mega Absol, is that she's "Mobianised"; Having been transformed into a Mega Absol whose body now immitates that of a Mobian. She walks on her hind legs, her front legs having been transformed into shorter arms, her paws now for use as hands. She has the common brown eyes of any absol. Personality She's a very silent Absol; she doesn't talk often, but when she does, it's mostly Monotonous and toneless. She will treat you via your alignment; if you're good, she well treat you kindly and show you a caring side. If you are evil, she will treat you with little respect and mostly hatred. Although she is rather goth, she can still crack a smile; she enjoys spending time with the little amount of friends she has, Story Before all the drama, Angel lived in a cave in the Kantos Region alongside her younger brother (whose name is still unknown.) She cared for him, raised him, fed him, washed him, did everything he could no longer do for himself since a tragic accident involving him in a battl having lost one of his front legs and horn to an angry Gyrados. So one day, whilst she was out hunting food for him during his resting time, she was captured in a trap and taken far away from him. It is unknown to her, after the following events, whether he is alright and or if he is still alive at all... Relationships Family Unamed Brother: Angel supposedly has a younger, unevolved brother that she lived with before being captured and transferrred to Mobius. Romance Friends Allies Rivals Enemies Dr. Robotnik: Eggman forced Angel away from her home and her only known family (brother) he changed her name, and he further forced her to try and kill someone she had never met nor had any idea why she was sent to kill him. For all she cared, he was innocent, and he was. Theme "Summertime Sadness" Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I got my red dress on tonight Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight Done my hair up real big beauty queen style High heels off, I'm feeling alive Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore (1, 2, 3, 4) Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I've got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh oh oh I'm feelin' electric tonight Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99 Got my bad baby by my heavenly side I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight Oh, my God, I feel it in the air Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere Nothing scares me anymore (1, 2, 3, 4) Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I've got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh oh oh I think I'll miss you forever Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky Later's better than never Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive) I've got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh oh oh Kiss me hard before you go Summertime sadness I just wanted you to know That, baby, you're the best I've got that summertime, summertime sadness S-s-summertime, summertime sadness Got that summertime, summertime sadness Oh, oh oh oh Quotes "I'd love to help, but you killed me for no reason, so I'm gonna leave you dead for a little while. Let it linger." "I really don't like you, if you want me to be dead honest." "Why don't you start talking to someone who gives two fucks..?" Gallery Trivia Category:Females Category:Non-Sonic Content/Crossovers